


Stake Your Claim

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Claiming, Insecurity, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's feeling a little insecure about his place in Poe's life. Poe takes steps to remedy this. Written for a kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Your Claim

Finn looks up and smiles when Poe steps into their room, but the expression is a pale imitation of his usual beaming grin, and Poe is instantly concerned. He slides the door shut behind him and crosses the room to sit down next to Finn on the bunk, bumping his shoulder against his lover’s gently. “Hey, buddy. What’s the matter?”

Finn is, Poe has learned over the last few months, almost _painfully_ honest: he _can_ lie, but he’s quite bad at it most of the time, and he doesn’t do it for anything of less than galaxy-shaking import. He doesn’t bother to try, now.

“I was talking to one of the new pilots,” he says slowly. There are a _lot_ of new pilots - a lot of new recruits in every area. The repercussions of Hosnian’s destruction have included the remnants of the Republic rallying behind the Resistance almost unanimously, and most of the remaining members of the Republic’s military have come trickling into the the Resistance bases across the galaxy to place themselves under General Leia Organa’s command. Poe leads _five_ squadrons now, not just two, and he spends more time than he’d like smacking down newcomers who think that _they_ should be higher-ranking than he is, that rank in a peacetime military means more than having actually flown to war, that jockeying for position in the ranks is more important than worrying about what the First Order is planning. It’s annoying and takes time away from flying and from Finn, which means Poe’s temper is a little more strained these days than he’d prefer. But time with Finn usually fixes that - calms Poe down and cheers him up and settles him properly in his own skin.

But not if Finn’s not happy. “Okay,” Poe says slowly. “What’d they say?”

“She...said she’d known you back when you were in the Republic,” Finn says, looking down at his hands where they’re curled on his knees. “Said she was surprised you’d kept me for so long - that you used to have a different lover every night, and she couldn’t see what made me special enough to keep your attention.”

“Ah,” Poe says. “Emmaline.”

Finn startles a little. “I - yes, that was her name,” he admits.

Poe shrugs and sighs. “She’s...not lying about how I was when I was younger,” he says, and reaches over to curl his fingers around Finn’s, gentle enough that Finn could take his hand away easily if he wanted to. Finn laces his fingers through Poe’s instead, and hangs on tight. “I _did_ have a new lover every week, or as good as, because I was young and pretty and foolish and I’d never met anyone who interested me as much as my X-Wing did. But now I am older and slightly wiser, and I don’t do that anymore. Hadn’t for a while, even before I met you.” He slides down off the bunk to kneel between Finn’s feet so he can look up into Finn’s wide, beautiful eyes.

“If she can’t see what makes you special, she’s blind,” Poe tells Finn quietly. “If she can’t see why I adore you, well, I have some serious doubts about her ability to judge character. I will stay with you until you stop wanting me, and if that means I spend the rest of my life beside you, however long that may be, I will die a happy man.”

“Why _me_?” Finn asks him softly. “I’m - I don’t know half the things everyone takes for granted, and I’m kriffed up as all hell from twenty years of brainwashing, and -”

“Stop that,” Poe says, almost angrily. “You are the single most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out; you are braver than any of those _idiots_ who have been giving you crap could ever hope to be; you are a hell of a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for - don’t think I don’t know that half the battle plans that come out of the General’s office have _your_ fingerprints on them, because I know _exactly_ how good a tactician you are - and if you ever want to leave me, I’ll let you go, but so long as you want to be with me, I swear by every god there ever was that you are _mine_.” And he surges up on his knees and hauls Finn down into a messy, biting, desperate kiss.

When he breaks the kiss, Finn looks down at him with wide, hopeful eyes and breathes, “Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Poe says, scrambles to his feet and bears Finn back onto the bed, managing to tear his own clothing off in record time as Finn strips out of his own, and half-collapses on top of Finn, kissing him filthy and furious to distract him while Poe fumbles for the bedside table, slicks his hand and slides a leg between Finn’s to give him something to rut against while Poe opens himself up with quick, ungentle fingers, far rougher than he’d ever be with Finn but Poe can take a little pain, can take almost anything that will get Finn’s beautiful cock in him a little faster.

Finn’s moaning into Poe’s mouth by the time Poe is ready - ready enough, anyhow - and Poe shifts up to straddle Finn’s hips, reaches down to use the last of the slick from his hand on Finn’s cock and then sits back and _down_ and revels in the way Finn shivers and arches up beneath him, the glorious feeling as Finn’s lovely cock opens him up. It burns, a little, but the stretch is so damn _good_ that Poe can’t bring himself to care. Finn tries to reach down to grab Poe’s hips, and Poe catches his hands, laces their fingers together and pins Finn’s hands to the pillow beside his head and grins down at him, rolls his hips slow and dirty and watches hungrily as Finn’s head goes back to bare his neck, his eyes fall closed in pleasure.

“You’re mine,” Poe tells him, and glories in the moan that earns him, a hoarse desperate sound. “You’re beautiful, and you’re brave, and I love you, and you’re _mine_.” He loses his words in a long, pleading whine, because Finn is so kriffing _beautiful_ beneath him, arching up against Poe and gasping in pleasure, Poe does not _deserve_ this wonderful man. And then he finds his words again, because rendering Poe Dameron speechless is easier said than done.

“Look at me,” he says, and Finn’s eyes open, pupils blown wide with lust. “I want you to remember this, the next time you start doubting yourself.” Poe lets go of one of Finn’s hands, deeply gratified when Finn does not move his hand from the pillow, stays right where Poe put him; reaches down between them to wrap a hand around himself, strokes roughly as Finn lifts his hips and hits _just right_ inside him -

“I want you to remember that you are _mine_ ,” Poe almost snarls, and comes all over Finn’s beautiful skin. Finn’s eyes go even wider and he _shudders_ beneath Poe, arches up with all the strength in his gorgeous body and comes with a soul-deep moan of pleasure that sends aftershocks reverberating through Poe. Poe leans down and kisses that glorious sound from Finn’s lips, chases the taste of Finn’s ecstasy into a deep and filthy kiss that only ends when they both run out of air and Poe sort of collapses on top of Finn, face tucked into the curve of Finn’s neck and half-buried in the pillow.

Finn’s got his free hand buried in Poe’s hair - Poe is not sure when that happened, though he’s not complaining - and after a long moment of panting, he says, soft and sweet in Poe’s ear, “Yours.”

The thrill that goes through Poe is probably sinful or at the least deeply problematic, but he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. He raises his head just enough to brush his lips against his lover’s, gentle and undemanding, and murmurs, “I’m keeping you. Don’t you forget it.”

“I’ll remember,” Finn promises, and Poe has to kiss him again for that. _His_ Finn, for as long as Finn wants him - his to fuck, and his to kiss, and his to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr over at imaginarygolux.tumblr.com. Drop by and say hi!


End file.
